Popular Opinion
by 09astro27nm
Summary: Arendelle is just getting back to normal with it's new queen, but when people in the town start spreading rumors about the queen and her sister, their relationship will blossom more that they would ever have expected. Elsanna. Some Kristanna. Much incest. And fluffiness.
1. Not Really Sleeping

A ray of sunlight came through my window, magically managing to hit me in my eyes. I grumbled and rolled over, shoving my face into my pillow, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep before everyone in the castle woke up. Even though it was barely seven, I could hear the castle waking up; the guards greeting the maids, the maids coming to wake me up. Just as that thought raced through my head, jarring knock came from my door.

"Princess Anna? Are you up yet?" the door asked.

I propped myself up on one arm as I tried to rub the sleep out of my eyes. "Yes, yes I am."

"Good, now, the queen wants you down in the dining room in fifteen minutes or else, she said, and I quote, 'she will come up and drag you down whether you're ready or not. So you'd best be getting ready."

The queen! I remembered that I had a sister who was not locked in her room all the time. Even now, just a week after the last ship had left from wherever it came from, I could hardly believe that I had a sister.

Before the maid's footsteps had reversed I was out of bed and running toward my closet. I pulled open the doors and grabbed the first dress I saw. I threw it on my bed as I ran over to my bathroom. As I turned on the shower, I thought about if she would really come and get me. Then I remembered that she was my sister.

The warm water of the shower was a blessing to my body, but I had no time to relax in the pleasure. As soon as I got out, I looked over at my clock.

"How is it possible for fifteen minutes to pass that fast?" I muttered. It seemed like only a few minutes had past.

When I ran over to my bed, I could hear footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Anna! You'd better be ready by the time I get in there, or else..."

As she barged in the door, I tried to turn and face her, which resulted in me getting tangled in my dress, and landing flat on my face.

As I tried to untangle myself, I heard my sister give a very un-queenly giggle.

"What's so funny?" I asked, a bit miffed that I couldn't move at all.

She broke into a fit of snickers. "You were putting it on backwards!" Elsa exclaimed.

Looking down, I could see that she was mostly right. I didn't just have it on backwards, I had my hand through the head, and my leg going through the arm!

"This wouldn't have happened if you'd have let me get up at my own time," I grumped, "and nobody can put on a dress in less than ten minutes."

"Well, a princess needs to be up earlier than noon," she scolded, "and I could leave you there and you wouldn't be up for a while. Now let me help you with that dress."

She pulled me up and started getting me out of my mangled dress. I felt a shiver of cool air go across my body as my dress fell away from me. I felt suddenly self-conscious as I stood in front of my sister in nothing but my underwear. My sister seemed not to care, though.

"You really need to be less dependent on people," she commented as she helped me into my dress. "We could have been doing important things instead of me having to dress you."

"Can we just finish this up? I believe you have other things to do," I pointed out.

"Do you not like being with your sister?" She asked, "And the correct term is WE have other things to do."

Wait, what?

It turns out that a princess needs to be present at all the meetings that a queen wants her to attend, and my sister wanted me to attend to almost all of them. The advisors started with taxes, then moved on to economic growth, capital punishment, gross domestic product, and the list kept going. Around the time when they were talking about population I leaned back and rested my eyes. I could hear them express some concern about me sleeping, but Elsa told them that I was fine. I was seriously considering falling asleep in my chair when I heard something that made me listen.

"Ok. I think she's completely asleep. We can now talk about the important things." It was Elsa.

"Yes, my queen."

"What is the main problem that you would like to talk about? That you wanted to wait until Anna was sleeping to bring up."

"Well, it seems that some people are questioning the loyalty of princess Anna. It seems like they think that Anna is still loyal to Hans."

Oh, man. Elsa's gonna flip.

"What?! Where did you get that information!?"

"I just received it from one of my guards. He apparently heard it from some of the market people. They still think princess Anna is still engaged to Hans."

"This is preposterous! She threw herself in front of his sword, for crying out loud! The next person who is heard saying that should be used as an example. Tell it to the guards. A week in the dungeon should keep them from thinking about slandering royalty. And anyways, she already has her heart on Kristoff."

"Of course, my queen."

I never knew my sister could become so pissed off. Anyway, it was nice to know that my sister would always have my back.

"And also, make sure Anna never hears about this."

"Of course. And there is one last thing that you would permit me to bring up."

"What is it?"

"Well, it seems like there is a rumor that you and the princess are, well involved with each other."

**A/N: Hey, guys. Taking a shot at what I had in mind for a long time. For sure going to make this into a multi-chapter story, so, tell me what you think about this scandalous new shocker! Anyway, school's going to be out for me tomorrow, so I have plenty of time to write and memorize music for all-state over winter vacation. Keep soaring!**


	2. Nothing is a Solution

The room went completely silent, except for the sound of freezing stone. I cracked open one of my eyes and saw an amazing sight. Elsa's hands were practically glowing with power, and there was a thick sheet of ice covering the room.

Damn, she was PISSED.

"What. Did. You. Say?"

Oh, yeah. Someone's not going to be looking good after this.

"W...we...we...Well," stuttered the advisor, "it's just a little rumor, and..."

And she just completely lost it here.

"What do you mean, that it's just a LITTLE FUCKING RUMOR?"

I had never seen Elsa lose her shit like this before. And she had never said that word. Ever.

"I... I didn't mean to upset you, your majesty."

"Ok," Elsa took in a deep breath, "Ok. I lost my cool. I won't do anything right now; I need some time to think this over. Since its almost noon, I'll call this meeting over. Take a break, and think of some good items to bring up during our next meeting. And make sure Anna never, and I mean NEVER, hears about what happened in here. Got it?"

Everyone mumbled their acknowledgment.

"Good." Elsa stated and stood up.

At that moment, I decided that I was going to "wake up". I yawned and stretched, and everyone decided to look directly at me.

I opened up both my eyes and when I noticed everyone staring at me, I froze. "What?" I mumbled, "What did I miss?"

Elsa came over to me, and was reaching out to put her hand on my shoulder, when she suddenly stopped. It looked like she was struggling to decide whether to touch me or not.

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

She blinked and snapped out of her trance. "Yeah, everything's ok." She touched my shoulder. "You just fell asleep. Nothing really happened. Anyway, we're just going for lunch. The rest of the day is free, so go do something."

"Thanks, Elsa," I said, as I hugged her and ran off.

As soon as I was out of the room, I headed straight for the market outside of the castle. I needed the fresh air, and it would help me think. As I left, I could feel eyes watching me, not just from the guards at the gate, but from some of the people in front of the the castle, as well.

This apparently wasn't some "little rumor".

I headed off to Kristoff's stand, where I was greeted with mumbles and glares. Kristoff wasn't back from his run, but he should be back soon. In the meantime, I had to deal with the general population wondering whether I was screwing our kingdom or my sister.

I heard the reindeer before I saw it. Sven was hauling his normal amount of ice and Kristoff for the shack.

"Ok, everyone. Your ice is here." Kristoff boomed from the sled.

Everyone rushed to the sled, paying Kristoff and leaving with their ice, though most of them didn't go far.

I grabbed a carrot out of my bag as I headed over to Sven and Kristoff.

Kristoff turned and spotted me, grinning a huge smile. "Hey, Anna," he shouted as he picked me up and kissed me.

A collective gasp came from the crowd behind us, as they watched us kiss. Either from such an abrupt display of affection or they were appalled that I was cheating on the queen.

Kristoff pretended not to notice them, as he had much to tell me.

"Anyway, business is booming; I haven't had such a great sale in years. Olaf was headed down to see my family just a few minutes ago, and it looks like everything's going to be fine here in the kingdom. I'm starving. You want to get something to eat? My treat."

He kept talking as we waded through the crowd. Sven was behind us, happily munching on the carrot that I had brought him. We sat by the fountain and ate our lunch and talked for a while more. I stood up when I saw the guard start walking towards us.

"Guards keep you on a short leash, I see," he chuckled.

"Don't make me throw you in the dungeon," I shot back.

"Last I heard, your sister made a gaping hole in it, but you could put me in chains, that might make me stay," he said, and then grinned an evil smile, "Or I could be held in your room."

We bantered back and forth like this until the guard came behind me and cleared his throat, signaling that he needed me.

"The queen requests your attention on matters of the kingdom. She said that you should come right away," he grunted.

"Fine, I'll be right there. By Kris." I waved as I was walking back towards the castle.

"Bye, Anna. I look forward to my punishment!"

As I flipped him off, I thought about what my life could be like if he was my husband. I feel like we would be the kind of couple who would be fooling each other all the time, then kiss and have sex right after.

After that, I wondered what it would be like to not have crazy scenarios running through my head all the time.

Elsa was waiting for me at the front gate, ready to take me into the conference room.

"Thank you, George. We will be fine from here." Elsa said, and I wondered how she knew everyone's name.

As George grunted his thanks, Elsa took my hand and led me not into the conference room, but into a private meeting room that I had never seen before.

"Wow. This looks a ton better than the conference room," I commented, and it was. There were bookcases filled with booked on politics, history, and everything else. The bookcases were made of a lush red oak wood that I had only seen high up in the mountains. The table was made of a carved quartz that reflected the flickering candlelight.

Elsa smiled. "Yeah. I did some exploring after the coronation. It seems like this has been the king's private office since the palace was built. I even found a journal that has all of the notes that are important for business between kingdoms. It appears that it might have been important in our conundrum, and that's what I called you here for.

"Apparently Hans' family feels "terrible" about what Hans did, and they want to make it up to you by allowing you to marry the next in line in their family. I know what you will say, but I have to hear you say it to make it official."

My eyes narrowed. "Tell them that they can take their proposition and shove it up their..."

"I got it," Elsa smiled, "I just wanted to let you know now instead of getting an angry prince and no clue on what's happening. Anyway," Elsa sat down in a padded chair, "just pop on in any time you want. You might want to; these books aren't half bad, and some of them have dad's notes in them."

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and an advisor peeked in. "We're all here, if you want to begin."

"Thank you, Sebastian. I'll be there is a minute."

"Seriously, how do you know everybody's name? And what are you doing?"

"It's a queenly trait," she smiled, but then avoided my gaze, "and it's a diplomatic relations meeting. Since you were with me in the other meeting, I won't make you come to this one."

She could swindle a con man, and be cooler than ice, but she couldn't lie to her own sister without obviously showing it, but I had to play cool, too.

"Ok, then. I'll be exploring the castle," I called out to her as I walked through the hallway.

As soon as I was out of sight, I looked back to see if she was headed for the conference room. As soon as she turned the corner, I looked for a way to follow her without giving myself away.

'There must be some way for me to follow her. I mean, don't all old castles have secret tunnels or something?' I thought to myself. Then an idea came to me.

After finding a stool, I managed to climb up and into the ventilation system. I crawled around, trying to get a feeling for the small tight space, and then headed off towards the conference room vent. When I got there, the meeting was just starting. My sister was at the front of the table addressing notes that were being handed to her.

"Alright. There is only one topic for this meeting," Elsa called, "and that is to address the rumors that are rolling through my kingdom. The only one that we will address is the rumor that my sister and myself are involved in a relationship. Can anyone tell me where this came from?"

"Yes. It apparently started as a misrepresentation of the curse of the frozen heart. Apparently some people took it to mean that "true love" meant the person that you were supposed to marry. When people heard the you reversed it, apparently people got startled, and the rumor formed."

"Is there any way that we can change the public's opinion on the matter?"

"Not at this point in time. The public is dead set that you two are "getting it on". We tried changing the rumor, and even spreading a different rumor; people just won't believe it. Or they don't want to."

Elsa sighed. "Well, there might not be much we can do, but we can do whatever there is. Does anyone have any ideas on what we can do?"

"Well," the advisor mused, "we could set up a punishment. Maybe we could put it as slander of royalty."

"That would work," another advisor piped up, "but only to a certain extent. The rumors would stop being heard, but not felt. Plus that would decrease the populous' opinion of you. It might even make people think that you're trying to hide something."

"I think you're both right," Elsa admitted, "but the most effective, and easiest thing to do, in my opinion, is to do nothing."

The advisors had mixed opinions about this idea. Some were shocked, some were angry, and others were somewhere between the two.

Before the cacophony could reach a breaking point, Elsa held up her hands. "Hear me out. If we wait, Elsa will marry, most likely to Kristoff, but she will still marry. The rumors will stop after that happens. They would never tell a rumor straight to her face, or to anyone who is directly around her. Anyway, that is what we're going to do. It's around dinner now, so everyone is off for the rest of the day."

As everyone filed out of the room, I crawled back to where I got in the vent. I erased all evidence that I left. I wandered down to the kitchen to see how the cooks were doing. The cooks were my best friends when I was locked in the castle. When I got to the kitchen, the cooks flaunted over me, asking me to try all sorts of dishes. They were all spectacular, as usual, so I went to the dining room to see who was there. All the suitors and my sister were already seated at the table, so I took my seat next to my sister and waited for the feast to begin.

They brought out vegetable skewers for an appetizer, then a bowl of potato and lamb soup. Next, they had a roast turkey plate, venison, brisket, and brown sugar glazed pineapple that the cooks had grilled. But the desserts were the pride of the meal: a peach cobbler, a three layer cake with intricate designs on side, and for me: a molten chocolate lava cake with vanilla ice cream à la mode. I had tasted most of the meal, but the lava cake was a complete surprise. The meal was a hit with everyone. Even Elsa, who almost never indulged, had to have a bite of my cake.

I sat and watched the entertainers after the meal for a while, as I couldn't move after I had stuffed myself. When I had summoned the energy to make myself get up, I started the ascent up the stairs. As I was about to go into my room and flop down on the bed, I heard my sister's voice coming from the room across the hall.

As I wandered over to her door, the voice continued to talk. It sounded like she was talking to herself, or giving herself a pep talk. I put my ear to the door and listened to my sister ranting.

"It isn't as bad as you think. At least she won't know that they think that we're screwing."

Ah, it wasn't anything bad. It was just my sister looking out for my innocence. I was about to go back to my own room when I heard her continue speaking.

"You can't feel like that towards her."

Um, what?

"She has her heart set on Kristoff. She doesn't love you like you do. And anyway, if she did love you, people would find out, and it would be bad. But I still wish I could feel her warm body." I heard her her sigh. "But it will never be. I should probably go to bed now. We have a long week coming up, and I have to be on my best game."

I quietly snuck back to my own room, thinking about what I just heard, and sat down on my bed. When I played back the conversation, I couldn't really believe it. I always thought that she would marry a rich man from another kingdom. I never thought that she would want to love someone as unspectacular as me. I certainly never thought that she would love me, period! As I thought about all of this, I started to drift slowly off to sleep, and my mind for the rest of the night was filled with dreams of me and Elsa.

**A/N: I find it amazing that I made my deadline if Christmas eve. For all of my readers, here's your present. I also have a Twitter that you can follow if you want updates on what I'm doing on my stories: geigerroy Have a safe and happy holidays, and I'll see you guys in the new year! Keep soaring.**


	3. Bathtime Fondling and Secret Passages

I woke up to the sounds of birds, and not to the sun in my eyes or to a maid in the hallway. I checked my clock and I saw it was almost nine. I propped myself up and rubbed my eyes, making sure that there wasn't a practical joke being played or that everyone in the castle was dead.

After I made sure that there was life in the castle, I got up and stretched; felt my muscles groan from the sudden exercise. I creaked my way over to my bathroom, where I turned on the hot water, and waited for the water to fill up.

As I was waiting, I thought about yesterday. It felt like yesterday was just a dream, just a crazy fantasy that my brain came up with in one of it's perverted states. That was the only logical conclusion that could explain why my sister loved me in a very non-sisterly manner.

The tub was almost full, so I slowly lowered myself into the water, allowing peace to wash over me in the form of the water. The water seemed to be a metaphor for what happened yesterday: the thoughts flowed over me, stayed for a while, and then disappeared until you needed it again.

My mind was conflicting with my feelings; I knew that Elsa would never really feel like that, but, for some reason, I wanted her to. I was able to convince myself that mornings are not meant for conflicts between two parts of my brain, just in time for a knock at my main door to freak me out.

"What is it?" I snapped.

"Making sure you didn't suffocate in your sleep! Can't I check in on my only princess without getting the third degree?"

I really appreciated my sister looking out for me, even if it was more incestuous than met the eye. I started to get out of the tub and drain the water when my foot slipped on the side of the tub. I'm actually lucky that I wasn't really injured, even though my face broke my fall.

"Anna, are you ok?" My sister asked, her concern for me somehow seeming very cute.

"Ahh, Jesus. No, I'm not. Fuck, that hurts." I was spewing a stream of curses when I heard something that made me freeze.

"Anna, I'm coming in."

Before I could object, I heard steps coming briskly towards my bathroom door. I had enough time to sit up before my door flew open and my sister burst in.

"Oh, Anna. At least it isn't bleeding, but you will have a nice bump on your head," Elsa clucked, Let's get you to the nurse. Here, let me help you up."

As Elsa pulled me to my feet, I felt myself get extremely dizzy. I grabbed Elsa and used her as a crutch to get up.

"Woah, you're heavy," she commented as she put her arm around me. "Probably shouldn't have eaten that lava cake, huh?"

I felt a glimpse of warmth rush through my body as she put her arm around me, but it took me a while to figure out why.

"Hey, sis," I slurred, "I dont know how your hand is helping me stay up."

As she looked over, it became quite obvious that her hand was involuntary cupping my breast. A look of concern was on her face, but quickly morphed into a look of horror, but not before I glimpsed something that looked like lust flash through her face.

"Oh, my God. Ohmigod, I am so sorry Anna," she gasped, "I didn't even notice. I am so sorry."

"Are you going to let go?" I asked, a weak grin coming over my face, "Or do you need another part of me to hold?"

She immediately jerked her hand back, and a look of morbid embarrassment replaced her ever-changing face. "No! No, no, nononono. I am so,_ so, _sorry. I completely..., ohhh, jeez." She covered her face with her hands as she tried to escape the reality that she had fondled her innocent sister.

I giggled, and then winced. "It's alright. I'm just teasing you. Just help me get some ice."

"Ok, here. Just lean on me. How much does it hurt?"

"Well, it was really bad, but it's started to go away. It really helped when you put your arm around me."

Elsa's blush came back. "Seriously, I'm sorry. Just, don't mention it to anyone else. Ok?"

"Alright, alright. I won't."

She conjured up a package of ice and started out the door. "Good. Here's your ice."

As she walked out of the room, I couldn't feel anything but energy running through me. My sister, the queen had grabbed me! I had never felt anything like it; it was pure bliss. I looked back and remembered the look that came across her face when she saw that she was touching me. Elsa had looked at me lustfully! She really did love me! The curse was right!

I bounded down the stairs, happy as a clam, to the dining room, where the end of breakfast was. I quickly grabbed a plate of sausage and a chocolate éclair and headed up to explore the castle. The top of the castle obviously had nothing interesting, so I started at the bottom.

The dungeon was incredibly bright and joyous, and, to my dismay, were no secret passageways. It made sense, though. My ancestors didn't want any prisoners sneaking out through some secret wall that no-one knew about. I started up the stairs to the lower level, but halfway there, I ran into... nothing.

There was an empty hall at the end of the staircase. An empty hall that had never been their before.

"What is this?" I murmured.

I walked down the hallway, slightly scared at what I would find, but more excited about finally finding a secret hallway! I was walking along when I heard a voice coming from above me.

"I hope the queen likes the lunch we set up. It was her favorite when she was little."

I appeared to be under the kitchen, and could hear everything that was going on! I was listening to the cooks banter about what herbs were better, or how long you should simmer something, when I discovered a ladder. I climbed up and flopped into the adjoining room with a grunt. When I looked up, I was in a giant chamber, with ladders and hallways galore. They seemed to go throughout the castle, to every room.

I decided to see how far into the castle they led, and started to walk towards the secret room Elsa had told me about. There were no arrows pointing anywhere, so I had to explore the hallways for a while.

"Now, how far was it? I think it was around here. Maybe. Wait, I hear voices." I curiously went to the source of the voices, which sounded like it was coming from the guards' room.

"Did you hear about what's going on? The Southern Isles wanted to apologize by giving Anna a pick of their princes! I mean, the bastards couldn't even keep their mind off of world domination for a week!"

"There's talk of a big war coming with Westelton. The duke was furious when he got blockaded from trading with Arendelle."

"Apparently there's talk of some lovin' between the sisters. I heard that they had a little 'accident' this morning."

"Oh, man. If the queen heard that, she'd have your balls stapled to the ceiling."

Assorted groans came from that delightful image, and I hurried to leave and get to safe ground. I ran back into the main chamber and descended down the ladder that lead to the entrance. I ran back to the dungeon stairway, making sure to mark the entrance to my hidey-hole, before running to get to the dining room in time for lunch. Elsa was already at her throne, reading some sort of book from the vast library we had.

"Is it nice and erotic?" I questioned, watching her slam her book shut and a blush to come over her face.

"No. It. Is. Not. Anna," she spat out through clenched teeth.

I ran up and hugged her. "I guess it's only soft-core things, like siblings fondling each other."

She blanched, and quickly looked around to make sure that no-one had heard my comment.

"You're so wound up," I criticized, "You are taking a break tomorrow. Just you and me, doing whatever you want, whether it be building a snowman or declaring war on Asia. No queenly stuff, just relaxing and having fun!"

"Anna," she smiled, "you should know that I can't just do that. I have all the responsibilities of the kingdom, and quite a few others."

"But mom and dad always used to do something special once a month!" I argued.

"Well, that is true," she admitted. "You know what? If I can get all of my work done by tonight, I'll spend the entire day with you."

"Yay!" I gripped my sister an a bear hug. "You'd better be finished by the time I get up tomorrow, or else I'll... I don't know what I'll do, but you'll regret it!"

She smirked. "I haven't heard you squeal like that since the coronation."

I punched her.

I didn't see Elsa the rest of the day. She was actually serious about getting all her work done. As for me, I was snooping under the castle, mentally mapping where everywhere went. I found the passage to the queen's office, and to my surprise, I found that the hall continued past the room. I had found another room past a secret room!

I wanted to explore more, but I also wanted to be up early so that me and Elsa could have as much time as we could to be together. I was so tired that I couldn't explore even if I wanted to. I pulled myself up the stairs (why did I have to sleep at the top of the castle anyways?) and into my room. I slowly pulled off my dress and underwear and crawled into my bed, the sheets cool compared to my hot, naked body. My mind took no time to whisk me away, to a world where I had complete control of what happened, and that particular night, I dreamt of a world where people didn't that my sister and I were in love.

**A/N: Another chapter all done. I was content on making Anna toy with Elsa, and I think I did a pretty good job. I'm honestly amazed that I've made it this far. I thought for sure that I was done once I hit writers block during this chapter. I need to thank all of you who've favorited (is that a word?) and followed this. If you can, I encourage you to follow or drop a review, as it's the only way I know that people like this. The first Elsanna scene is going to be in the next chapter, I can promise you that, but it might have to wait, as I have an idea for another story. If you guys pressure me, I will postpone that story to bring you the next chapter. See you guys soon! Keep soaring!**


	4. A Day in the Market

**A/N: Wow. It's been a long time since I worked on this, but, with spring break here, I might actually get a chapter pulled out! Thanks to the followers who are staying with this. I know I couldn't keep writing if it wasn't for those people. And now, after months of waiting, Popular Opinion chapter 4!**

I can usually never wake up. Usually. But today was one of those few and far between days. Today was the one day I get to spend quality time with my sister, without any meetings, debates, uprisings, or any other strings attached. There was only one problem.

"Elsaaaaa, it's time to get up."

"Goway. Early." An Elsa muffled from under the covers.

"No! You always wake me up this early, and it's usually for nothing good! Today's the one day we get to be together, and you are most definitely not going to waste it under the covers."

Seriously? Today was the one day that she couldn't get up at the crack of dawn. This had to be some cruel joke.

Elsa sat up, rubber her eyes, and shot me a death glare. "Give me five minutes and I'll be out."

"Fine," I snapped, "but, if you're not out in exactly five minutes, I'm coming in and pulling you out. No matter how dressed you are!" I quickly turned on my heel and stormed out of her room.

"I don't see how anyone can work with her," I muttered as I sank down on the other side of her door.

"Isn't she amazing?"

After making sure that my hair wasn't standing straight up, I turned and confronted the chopper voice.

"Olaf! Do not sneak up on me like that!"

The sappy snow-thing giggled, and turned towards Elsa's door. "I heard you yelling in there. What was going on?"

"Oh, me and her are _supposed _to be going the market today," I emphasized, "but she's decided not to get out of bed." I rolled my eyes.

"That sounds more like something you would do," Olaf commented.

This day was just not going good.

"So, did you go and visit the trolls?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Yup! They're really excited for the wedding."

Before I could ask what wedding, Elsa burst through the door, breathing hard. Her face was beet red and, by the looks of it, still wet from a shower. Yet all of that went unnoticed compared to the clothes she was wearing.

A sparkling dress adorned her body. With a stunning deep blue, it came down to just below her knees. It fit snugly against her chest and waist, showing off curves that princes were looking for, but then expanded to allow her to walk. Above that was a cape of the same color, held together with an emerald color jewel. A tiara with a matching jewel was sparkling on her head.

My jaw dropped. She looked drop dead gorgeous. The light simmered off of the facets, and, looking closer, saw that it was really ice fragments. She must have made this herself. I was about to say some thing when...

"What wedding?" It seemed like she had been listening to our conversation beforehand, and that a wedding was somehow important.

"Oh, the wedding between Anna and Kristoff," Olaf explained. I'd forgotten that she wasn't there when we had the "accident" with the trolls.

"Oh, don't worry, it's only a joke. They tried to marry us before, when we were trying to save me." I quickly explained, but not before a flicker of something flashed across her face. I could almost call it jealousy.

"Oh, that's ok, then." I was about to ask her when it would not be ok, when she decided to change the subject. "How do you like my dress?"

"It looks amazing!" I exclaimed, storing the comment in the "Ask Elsa Later" folder of my mind. "Did you create it yourself?"

"Of course," she giggled, "How else would this fit so perfectly?"

"Well," Olaf began, but was silenced by a look from my sister.

"That just happened to be a rhetorical question," she sighed, "and hello, Olaf. How are you?"

"Oh, I'm just fabulous!" he chipped. "I haven't melted yet, no-one's fainted because of me for at least a day, and I got to see the trolls yesterday!"

"Well, that's good," Elsa said, resuming her cool, clear, composure and voice tone, "but I'm afraid Anna and I have an engagement set for today, so we must be off." She started walking and tugged on my sleeve for me to follow.

After saying goodbye to Olaf, we headed towards the exit. We walked in silence for a while, and it was getting uncomfortable, so I decided to break it.

"Well," I began, "are you ready for our day out?"

She nodded, her faced suddenly flushed.

"I know I am," I rambled on. "I can't wait to see everyone. It's so exciting! Am I rambling? Could you stop me whenever I do this?"

She grinned, the color returning to her face. "I will, don't worry."

"Ok, thanks." I gasped. "Now let's go!" I grabbed her hand and, although I could feel her muscles tense, dragged her quickly towards the door.

We burst through the door and headed down towards the heart of the town. With my hand in hers, we walked into the center square, and all eyes immediately fell on us. You could hear the wave of voices spreading outward towards the far reaches of the crowd.

The crowd continued to watch until a voice penetrated the silence.

"Anna!"

A big reindeer burst through the crowd and headed straight towards us. Just as it was about to trample us to a certain death, it stopped and tossed me up next to it's passenger, which just happened to be this cute blond haired boy.

"Hey, Anna. How's it going?" His voice flowed like melted chocolate as he spoke, and then, without missing a beat, leaned forward and kissed me.

Another gasp (seriously, is it that surprising?) came from the crowd. Kristoff just rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what's gotten into them, lately," He looked over at the now sizeable crown and frowned. "But I can't complain, they sure do buy a lot of ice."

"Yeah," I said, distracted by something else.

"Are you okay? You seem like something's bothering you." His voice was genuinely worried, although it still sounded amazing.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." I lied. I really wasn't okay. There was something bothering me, very much so.

I had my eyes open during the kiss. Not because I was rude, or anything! It was just so sudden. But when my eyes were open, they drifted to see one thing.

My sister. Looking like she had been stabbed.

It hurt me, to see my sister like this. She thinks that she can hold back her feelings for me, but I know from that look that she most definitely can't. She thinks that it has to be like her powers, that she has to hide it from the world. I have to help her again.

"Anyway," I told Kristoff, "me and my sister are going around the market, so we best be off."

He smiled. "Well, it's nice to see you two doing some bonding together. Have fun." He quickly gave me a peck on the cheek, and helped me off Sven.

I started walking back to where Elsa stood. "Well, that was unexpected."

"I'll say," she replied. "Lets go."

We started walking among the various vendors, some were selling all sorts of intricate items. We purchased many things, from expensive perfumes to a rug that was to be put in my room. In total, we spent around five thousand dollars on really unnecessary items, but most of the vendors appreciated out purchases. Some of them, however, just sat there with a stony silence.

When we returned to the castle, we had already had our fill of the food vendors, so we decided to retire to our rooms. Before we did that, however, I had to do one more thing.

"Thanks, Elsa," I said, as I ran up and hugged her.

"What for?" she replied. "I didn't do anything. You're the one who did everything, including getting me out of bed today. I should be thanking you."

She patted my head. "Go and get some sleep. You really need to process today."

"Alright, I'll go. Goodnight, Elsa."

"Goodnight, Anna."

We each turned and went into our separate rooms. I was exhausted, and I flopped onto my bed. I was running through the events of today when I sat up. I remembered something I had to do.

I quickly got up and walked across the hall to my sister's door. I thought about what I was I was going to say, but then I realized that words had no effect on my sister. Actions had to come first.

I pushed open the door to see Elsa reading a paper. She looked up with surprise when I walked in, then turned to face me.

"Anna, is something the matter?"

"Well," I stuttered, "there's a problem. It's really become evident lately, and so I wanted to do something about it." I started walking towards her.

"Anna, what are you talking about?"

Words could do no more help, so I decided to take action. As soon as I got close enough, I pulled my sister to me and kissed her. Her body tensed up, so I held on to her. As the kiss continued, I could feel her start to ease up. As we broke away, I looked up at her.

"You know, I know that you have feelings for me, and everyone else thinks so, too. I can't stand you hurting any longer because of me."

"Oh, Anna. You were listening that whole time?"

I smiled at her, and nodded my head.

She smiled, but then her smile quickly vanished. "What about Kristoff? Does he know about this?"

I shook my head. "He doesn't have to know. I love him, sure, but you're my sister. You have to come first. The curse said that only true love can solve the problem. You had a problem, and now, I have to solve it." I giggled. "But that's all words. The only thing that can really prove something, is action."

And with those words hanging in the air, I leaned forwards, but did not go all the way. To make sure that I was making the right choice, I had to see what she would do.

I waited, feeling the hot breath coming from my sister. After an eternity, I wondered if I was really doing the right thing.

With tears in my eyes, I was about to pull away when I felt a set of lips against mine. I melted into the kiss, feeling the affection for my sister rushing through my body. Her lips were soft, and gentle, and they made all other thoughts disappear.

When she pulled away, she was smiling. "You were always so nice to me. That's another thing I should be thanking you for, but it's late. We should probably get to bed before anything else happens."

"Yeah," I agreed. "That would probably be smart. Goodnight, for real this time."

"Goodnight."

I slowly walked to my bed, feeling nothing around me. The hallway between rooms seemed extraordinarily large. I had no strength left in my body. It seemed like Elsa's piranhas sucked it right out of me. I collapsed in my bed, and, even though I fell asleep within seconds, my mind replayed those kisses for the rest of the night.

**A/N: As promised, I added our first little ElsAnna scene. The one thing that surprises me is the fact that spring break is almost over for me. I hoped to get more than one chapter out, but it looks like that will not happen. If anyone can come and excuse me from school for the next month or so, please do so. Also, in order for me to upload the next chapter, I want at least one review. I hate to do this, but it astounds me that this is my most popular story, yet it has the least reviews. I will be able to write more often, now that PARCC test are over. Remember the three Rs: Read, Review, and Rejoice-that-I-gave-you-another-chapter! And as always: keep soaring!**


	5. Nighttime Ride

**A/N: In all honesty, I really need to stop going with every chapter beginning at a new day. I need to have some good plot development. And y'all are thinking that I haven't updated for two months and now I'm worried about plot development. I actually have ideas, but I can now implement them. School's out, and I have nearly free reign, so I hope to get at least two chapters out before my birthday next month. And I have to thank the people who put the first few reviews on this. Enjoy!**

_I can't believe it. She somehow found out. My hand is shaking as I write this. I don't even know if I should be writing this, for fear that someone will read this, but, I might as well. If I'm lucky, I'll be long gone before this gets published, although they might leave this out in the abridged version. So, here it is. She just barged in and told me she had a confession. I seriously thought that she was going to tell me that she and Kristoff were engaged, but then I saw her looking at me with a passion that I've never seen before. Right about then my mind started losing focus, but the one thing I can remember as clear as day, is the feeling of her lips on mine. They were warm, and soft, and everything else I ever imagined they would be. Then, she just left. Or maybe she didn't. I don't know. I just know this: If this gets out, shit will fly. – Elsa's Journal_

My dreams were filled with dancing princes and sugarplums and… yeah, right. Those dreams left me when Elsa left me. I didn't exactly dream that night, I just… remembered. All the times that me and Elsa used to play as kids, running around, as happy as can be, just running through my head again and again. This would seem terrible to some people but for me, they are some of the happiest moments of my admittedly short life. A rustle from outside my door awoke me (somehow) from my slumber. I propped myself up and strained to listen to what was going on outside my door.

"My queen! It is late. Is there anything I can bring you?"

"Tell the stableboy to ready my horse. I'm leaving in five minutes."

"But you have meetings in the morning! Wouldn't it be better to wait until afternoon when you have less to do?"

"I do not expect to be long. I should be gone two hours, at most."

I continued to listen to the flustered guard and Elsa as I got dressed. I had a feeling of where she was headed, but I wanted to make sure. I crept over to the door and made sure that Elsa was down the staircase before opening the door and slipping past the guard who was at the end of the hall. Quickly, but silently, I made my way down the stairs and headed towards the stable. Making sure that my sister didn't see me, I took a less direct route to the stables, and arrived just after she left.

"Oh, hello, Princess Anna. Shall I get your horse ready?"

"Please, if you will, Edmund," I said, trying to sound as "princessly" as possible.

He went and grabbed my horse, who didn't appreciate being woken up, but was still plenty excited to see the carrot in my hand.

After saddling up my horse, and saying a goodbye to the boy, I turned and galloped off in the direction that I hoped my sister was going. If she wasn't there I had no clue where she could have gone. In fact, this entire cloak and dagger plan I had would be entirely useless.

After getting close to the spot, I dismounted and tied up my horse. I crept over to the rocks and snuck a peek at where I thought she would be.

I look and see… a tree. A tree that wasn't supposed to be there. After looking around, I notice that I went to the completely wring spot. After mentally beating myself, I run back to my horse and proceed to the correct spot. I do the exact same thing, but when I look over, I see my sister. I try to hear what she's saying, when I realize that they made sure to stand where they wouldn't be overheard by any stragglers.

With a sigh of defeat, I started to sneak back to my horse, when a twig jumped under my foot, making a snap that seemed to echo around the clearing. Within a second, Elsa is standing over me ready to make me an ice cube. She sighed, and called over her shoulder, "It's only Anna."

I slowly got to my feet, and followed Elsa into the clearing.

"Hello, again, Anna," Pabbie greeted me. "We were just talking about you."

"What exactly about?"

"Well," he looked at Elsa, "it's about the relation between you two. I think I might know what causes it."

The look on my face must have been one of incredulity, for Pabbie gave me a wave with his hand.

"It wasn't that hard to discern," he explained. "Since Elsa hit you in the head with her magic when you were younger, you two were connected. Since I healed Anna, she wasn't affected, but you had your heart connected, and so you've been programmed to be affectionate towards your sister."

"Is there any way to reverse the connection?" Elsa asked.

"Wait, why would we need to do that? We're fine just like we are." I was astounded. "It's not like any problem has arose out of it."

"Anna," Elsa sighed, "there has already been an altercation. We need to do this. Is there any way, Pabbie?"

"Well, yes, but there is quite a collateral. I didn't want to do it when you first came to me, and I still don't want to, but if you insist, I will do it. I have to warn you, it is very dangerous. If it doesn't succeed, you will lose your life Elsa."

I gasped, and Elsa grimaced, but her face quickly resumed her composure. "If it must be done, then let it be done."

"No!" I screamed. "You can't! You just can't! We'll figure it out, I know we will!" My eyes started to water at the thought of losing Elsa. "I can't live without you," I sobbed, "I just can't."

"Anna," she looked at me with the eyes of a sad parent, "we have to. There's no other way. I might hurt you."

"No!" I grabbed her shoulders. "If you die, I'll have to take over the kingdom, and you know I'm not ready for that." I took a breath and prepared to deliver the one argument that she couldn't argue. "You of all people know that Hans will come back and try to take Arendelle over if anyone weak comes to power. How would Mom and Dad feel if the person who tried to kill both me and you is leader of the place they worked so hard to create?"

With the mention of Mom and Dad, her eyes softened and began to cloud up. But then her hands clenched, and ice started to spread from her feet. "I swear, if they try to come and take over, I will kill them." Her voice was sharp and assertive.

"I know you will," I said with a hug, "now let's go back."

We both mounted our horses, and headed back to the castle at a slow trot. As soon as we got inside the city limits, however, a page ran up and waved us down.

"Uh oh," Elsa commented. "This can't be good."

"Your majesty!" the page gasped. "You have some… er… unexpected visitors."

"Who is it?" she demanded.

"Well, it happens to be the king, queen, and princes," he paused and took a breath, "of the Southern Isles."

**A/N: Hooray! I stopped procrastinating enough to actually finish it! And it's all thanks to those lovely reviewers. I'll cut this note short, because I've already started on the next chapter! R&amp;R and I'll see you in around two weeks!**


	6. Meetin' The Parents

**A/N: Deadlines? What are those?**

"And that," he said, "is why my son deserves a second chance."

We were sitting in our main meeting room, which is just off the entrance hall of the castle. To quote Elsa, she "didn't want them to see more than they absolutely have to."

Mr. OfTheSouthernIsles was trying to present his case to a seething Elsa, who had no intention of really considering anything any of them said. Personally, I would've thought that Elsa would destroy all of them as soon as she could, but she stopped and listened to what they had to say.

The kind finished his speech and nodded, then returned to his seat. Elsa's face had turned from a look of anger to a look of confusion.

"So what you're saying," she clarified, "is that you want Hans to try and regain our trust?"

"Exactly," he said.

She snorted, a look of bemusement appearing on her face. "If you really believe that," she shook her head, "you really are naïve. Someone who tries to kill another person for personal gain does not deserve a second chance."

The king slumped in his chair, his worry lines becoming more apparent. His wife rose and waved the attention of Elsa to her.

"If you have been listening, you would know that this is nearly completely beneficial for you. You have our son basically at your disposal. You could even punish him as you see fit. How is it that you are not accepting our offer?"

"My opinion on this is that this is not all beneficial for us. If Hans were to be my personal assistant, he would have access that people of my kingdom shouldn't have, let alone a foreign prince who tried to kill the royal family.

"Anna," she gestured to me, "goes out and mingles constantly. We've already had _problems_ with ideas of Anna and Hans, and I wouldn't be surprised if you never saw your son again if our people see him, which is why, I assume, you came here during the night.

"On punishment, we could have held him here as a political prisoner, and quite possibly executed him for treason. I sent him back to you for you to choose an appropriate punishment, which I see hasn't happened. I don't mean to insult you, as you are much better than your son here, but you just don't know how to properly discipline your son."

She stood up. "I appreciate the effort that you put into this, and I respect that, but I just can't accept your offer. I hope that relations between our countries can improve after these recent events, and I hope you have a safe trip back.

The king stood and shook the hand that Elsa extended. The trio expressed their gratitude, and were escorted to their ship. As soon as the foreign royals had left, Elsa blurted out a very bad word. The room waited until their queen regained her composure and dismissed them.

She sat there for a minute, just thinking, then, she made an announcement.

"We really need to make sure that they are well on their way. I want some of our navy patrolling the entrance to the fjord. Someone find the leader of foreign affairs and call him to my office. My advisors can follow me there. Everyone else is dismissed.

She came over to me. "Anna, I need you to get some sleep. I'm going to talk with you sometime today, and I want us both at our best. We've had a long night and I want us both well rested."

"Alright," I yawned. "You know where to find me."

I headed up to my bedroom when an idea struck me. I quickly headed over to my sister's room and snuck in. I crawled into my sister's bed and waited until she came to bed. Or, rather, I wanted to, but I conked out long before that.

~_Elsa POV~_

I was dead tired when I finished with my early morning meeting. My mind was fried from the past twelve hours. I knew it was tough to be a queen, but this was ridiculous. I really wanted the only problem to be the problems with the state, but I had one "problem" that trumped all others.

"Oh, Anna," I sighed.

Yes, Anna was that only problem, and some wouldn't even call it that. I could see why Kristoff fell for her, with her bubbly personality, her stubborn dedication to finish some things, and all the other perks that made her Anna.

I sighed again and my mind drifted back to earlier tonight and Anna's soft lips. I couldn't deny that is was one of the single best moments in my life. I also know that it can, and most likely will, hurt her later in life. I want the best for her, but I have to be the responsible one. She thinks that everything can be fine since we're royalty, but what she doesn't realize is that some things can severely hurt people in any power.

I continued to ponder my future existence and what role Anna played in it as I shambled up to my room. I really wanted to escape reality and run to my peaceful dream world.

My bed looked as wonderful as anything else I owned. My eyes closed as I slid myself under the covers and curled myself around the warm body.

"Elsa…" the warm body sighed.

"Anna!?" I shrieked.

I pulled back the covers and, sure enough, there was Anna, dressed in her bedclothes, curled up in a ball.

"Anna, what are you doing in my bed?"

She sat up. "I wanted to be with you," she said, a sad frown appearing on her face.

"Anna," I rubbed my eyes, "you can't be seen in here, with me, in my bed."

"I know I can't," she acknowledged, 'But no one but you comes in here. They always call from the door."

She moved closer to me. "I know that you think that I'm doing this for you, but I'm not. I want you. You took yourself away from me, and I want it back. I can never get those ten years back, but I can sure as hell try." Her last sentence was confident; it took me down a notch.

I shook my head. "You are a persistent little rascal, aren't you?" I had to think about my next words carefully.

"Alright," I began, "I won't do anything to try and stop you. I know how bullheaded you can get if someone doesn't do what you want them to, but I want you to do one thing: think about what you're doing. I want you to really think about why you "love" me. If I feel you're lying to me, I will become your mother, and you will have no quality time with me."

She seemed to ponder the request for a moment, but then nodded.

"Good," I smiled. "I'm glad we talked about this."

"Elsa? Ca I ask you something?" Anna asked.

"Hmm? Sure, go ahead."

She grinned. "Can I still sleep with you tonight?"

**A/N: Good to be back. This is the first chapter that I actually wrote out longhand and made edits to. Makes me feel like a real writer. Happy fourth!**


End file.
